


The Responsible Ones

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Humor, M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony Stark's birthday and Steve isn't around. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Responsible Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripperfunster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/gifts).



> This is my first Stony fic, so please be gentle. This story came to me in a dream, be lucky I didn't write what I really wanted, that shit got real weird. 
> 
> Beta'd by my bestest, [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells), who made me laugh more while reading her beta comments than reading the fic. Two small ideas came from the [Life as a Tree House](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22865) series and [But with a Whimper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402623) (crediting so I don't get bitched at later).

As far as birthdays went, this one had been relatively quiet. No aliens from another world disrupting his, no drunken parties for Pepper to put out, but most of all, no Steve. Steve was called by Fury early in the evening for a blah, blah, S.H.I.E.L.D. matter, blah. Fury obviously doesn't care that it is Tony's birthday, or the fact that Fury is taking away his boyfriend for the entire evening.

Steve isn't really missed, per se, until they go to Tony's favorite restaurant; which isn't his absolute favorite; his most favorite stuff is shared exclusively with Steve. That still doesn't mean that Tony doesn't miss him or wants to witness Steve's reaction when Jane has to stop Thor from throwing a $260 bottle of a nearly decade old Dom Pérignon on the floor, because he likes it and wants more. It isn't like Tony can't afford another bottle, but it is still something he wishes Steve is there to enjoy.

Tony is hoping that Steve will be back at Avengers Tower when they return from dinner, but there is still no Steve. After changing clothes and getting ready for the movie, again, no Steve. Tony wonders what Fury has Steve doing that he is needed for so long. But he doesn't let it get him down too much; Steve will be home soon and they all have a movie to watch.

All Tony had to do was _ask_ Max Brooks for the screener of _World War Z_ and it was at his front door the next day. Of course he had saved the viewing until today. Something about watching Brad Pitt take on zombies is okay with him.

Shortly after the movie starts, Tony looks around the room. Natasha is cuddled up to Pepper's side; Clint's sprawled out on one couch with his head on Coulson's lap; Bruce is comfortably close to Darcy even when she lifts up the recliner to reveal her [Hulk slippers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22865); even Thor and Jane are in the kitchen making an insane amount of popcorn for the group. Tony's pretty sure that the popcorn won't make it to the living room, let alone if they see _that_ couple for the rest of the evening. He can still hear Jane explain to Thor the other day, "Just because it says 'pop' in it does not mean that 'Pop'-Tarts can go in the microwave." Much to everyone's amusement.

After seeing how content everyone is with their significant other, it makes Tony miss Steve that much more. Tony wonders at what point in his life did he turn into a girl? _Waiting, hoping, wishing, wanting._

Nearly thirty minutes into the movie, Tony sees Coulson lift Clint's head off his lap and walk to the front door. Even though the door is covered with a partition, Tony can hear mumbling. Tony hears some rustling, but pays no more mind to it, because it isn't Steve and he really wants to watch the movie. When Coulson comes back, it is like he never left; Clint repositions himself and everyone watches the movie in silence.

A movement off to his right catches Tony's attention. He turns and sees someone who looks an awful lot like Steve come into the living room and sit next to Coulson. He's not sure if what he's seeing is real because even the waiter at the restaurant looked like Steve. He rubs his eyes and wonders absently if he should get the Iron Man suit. Tony looks around the room again; no one else seems to be disturbed by this non-Steve's presence. But by the time he's surveyed the room and refocused on the seat next to Coulson's right, the mystery man is gone.

Tony leaves the massive living room, knowing for a fact that he's got to be coming down with something; maybe he'll call it Steveitis. With his back turned and walking down the hall to his and Steve's room, he swears he heard someone – probably Darcy – giggle. Hell, they're watching a movie, why not, right?

"Maybe I am going crazy," Tony says out loud as he opens the door to his shared room.

"Or not."

"Steve?"

Tony knows he wasn't imagining a voice, which would just be cruel and weirder than anything else that has happened tonight. He walks cautiously around the couch and pokes his head in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Is this real?" Tony asks, still not believing that it really is Steve — a very naked Steve on their bed. Tony's cock twitches. "What is this?"

"Yes. And a surprise." Tony can hear the playful tone in Steve's voice. "Yet, never as shocking as seeing you in those." Steve nods in the direction of the sweat pants Tony's wearing, small versions of Captain America's shield in random places, and one strategically placed one. Tony's cock twitches again, as it always does when it's got Steve's attention.

Tony doesn't have to tell Steve that the surprise was definitely just that. "So, was that you... in the restaurant?"

Steve didn't answer, but instead gets on his hands and knees to crawl, painfully slow in Tony's opinion, to where he is standing near the foot of the bed. When Steve finally gets close enough to Tony, he gets up on his knees to pull Tony's shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. Tony moans when Steve gently kisses around the arc reactor. Even now, regardless of how many times Tony sees and feels it, he loves to hear Steve hum with the technology that keeps him alive. Steve's idea of foreplay had always been different than Tony's, but Tony doesn't mind, especially today.

Tony feels Steve pull at the back of the sweat pants, fingering along the waistband, pulling them down and away, off of Tony's hips. Tony steps out of the pants and pushes Steve backwards on the bed, which is a bit springy and Steve bounces a little. Tony grins; not the grin he gives the paparazzi, or the 'I-don't-know-what-the-hell-Fury-just-said' grin; it was the 'I-get-to-fuck-the-hell-out-of-my-boyfriend' grin.

Steve, knowing that grin, moves up to the head of the bed, and spreads his legs out. Tony follows, but when Steve opens his legs to invite Tony in...

"What is this?" Tony sees something inside Steve.

"Preparation?" Steve looks at Tony with his head down, fingers wrapped around the butt plug that Steve's kept in him for god knows how long today.

"For me?" Tony knows it's a dumb question, an obvious answer, but just watching Steve pull it out so carefully, cautiously…

Tony knows he's on the edge of drooling when Steve pushes it back in just as slowly, making Tony moan. He watches and moves onto the bed to be closer to Steve. Tony reaches to pull it out and replace it with him, but Steve playfully slaps Tony's hand away.

"[How long have you been like this? With Fury? God, tell me you were with Fury with that thing up your ass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402623)," Tony asks while he watches Steve fuck himself with the toy.

Steve answers between gasps and pants. "Restaurant... I— it was hard — " Steve's breathing is heavy and harsh but he continues. "So hard to walk..."

Tony is content when Steve actually admits it, but is not surprised. "You like driving me mad?" Steve answers with a coy smile; Tony nods in understanding. "You realize," Tony says, waving a hand at Steve's body, "this isn't going to end well for you, Rogers."

"That's what I— I was hoping." Steve pauses. "Birth— " Still breathing hard. " —day... boy." Another smile.

Why it's always that smile that does Tony in, he'll never understand, but it's obvious that Steve _knows_ exactly what it does to Tony. While keeping his eye on Steve still slowly fucking himself, Tony moves to Steve's side, leaning down to put his mouth around Steve's dick. No one would ever believe that Captain America was capable of noises like that, but Tony knows exactly how dirty, nasty, and filthy the man with a plan can be. When Tony hums around Steve's cock, he feels the slickness of precome on the tip of his tongue, but then Steve's hand is gently pushing Tony's head down; Tony knows Steve is close.

"God, Tony, don't stop." Tony does this thing, it always makes Steve pause; he sucks his cheeks in while pulling off of Steve's cock. Tony doesn't need to look up to know that Steve has removed his hand from his head and the toy. He hears a soft rustle when Steve's head lands on a pillow.

Tony takes this opportunity to kiss a trail from Steve's perfectly chiseled stomach to his neck. Tony licks the pulse point on Steve's neck, a shuttering desire he knows he can feel throughout Steve's body as Steve tries to push himself into Tony. Instead, when Tony pushes himself away from Steve's neck, Steve whimpers at the loss of contact, but Tony gently kisses his way back down Steve's body. This time, when Tony reaches for the toy, Steve doesn't swat his hand away, merely watches as Tony slowly pulls it out of Steve and sets it on the floor next to the bed.

Tony takes no time at all before he's in Steve. He knows it wouldn't hurt Steve anyway; with the serum he's more than just a Super Soldier. It's not like they've both tried to hurt Steve with sex, just mere testing; the man is extremely resilient.

Steve's on his back quickly once Tony is inside him. Since there's never been a need to be too gentle with Steve, Tony is thrusting hard inside him with all intent. Tony always knows when Steve's close; he loves the emotions that display on his boyfriend's face when he's close to coming. When Steve clenches around Tony's cock, Tony moans and has to hold himself in check to make sure he's not the one that comes first. This may be his day, but it's all pleasure and purpose when Steve comes without being touched once. This is one of the many things Tony Stark loves most about Steve Rogers.

Tony slows down his pace, not only to slow himself down from trying to come, but to let Steve breathe a little. Steve lifts his head off the pillow and watches Tony push into him. This is apparently when Steve's had enough. He pushes himself up the bed enough where Tony's cock slides out of him. Before Tony can protest, he's flipped on his back and Steve is on top of him. Tony watches as Steve straddles his thighs and lowers himself onto Tony's dick. He can feel Steve getting hard again when he leans down on Tony's stomach to kiss him. Bless his refractory period.

"Not going to end well for me, you say?" Steve breathes into Tony's ear.

Tony tries to say something witty in response, but instead moans when Steve pushes down with his hips and clenches his ass tight around Tony's cock. Steve pushes himself up, knowing that Tony enjoys a good show. He raises his hands above his head and begins to draw himself up and down on Tony's cock. With each push downward, Steve gasps, his prostate being hit each time. Tony knows Steve's close again; this time Tony's right there with him. They're both so close when Tony grabs Steve's hips, guiding him into the perfect orgasm, when Steve stops suddenly, making Tony gasp again and open his eyes to see that Steve is moving his hips in a circular motion, prolonging the pleasure. Or pain in Tony's balls, rather.

"Dammit Steve, fuck." Tony thrusts up into Steve. This time it's Steve that's caught by surprise and pleasure when Tony pushes himself in Steve a few more rough times and comes, followed shortly afterwards by Steve releasing on his chest.

Tony doesn't have to say 'Told you so' when Steve, not so gracefully, collapses on to Tony's chest. Steve normally moans with the sound of the arc reactor humming around his chest, but Tony can tell that Steve's coming down from a high to not do much else except just lay there.

"If we stay like this any longer, we're gonna need Thor's strength to pry us apart." Steve laughs and pulls himself away from Tony very gently.

Tony watches Steve as he walks to the bathroom, wondering what made him so lucky to have such a great boyfriend. His thoughts are fallen to the wayside when Steve looks over his shoulder and points to him, motions him seductively to follow. Tony doesn't need to be told twice.

\- - -

It's nearly ten o'clock when Tony wakes up, which is extremely early considering all the efforts of last night. He would admit that the shower sex was the best, though. But when he wakes up and there's no Steve, he grabs whatever he can find to throw on, which happens to be the sweat pants and Steve's shirt from last night, and heads to the kitchen. When he gets there, Tony's sure he hears the end of a conversation.

"...and thanks," Steve says.

"Anyt—"

"Mother fuc... I knew you were in on this!" Tony looks over at Steve, then at Coulson, Bruce, Pepper, and Jane; The Responsible Ones, because that's what Fury calls them, of the Avengers relationships. "I hate you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to [tripperfunster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster) because she helped me with AO3. :)


End file.
